joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Ross
Summary Jim Ross Was A Commentator In Wwe And Commentates in The Matches At WWE. Powers and Stats Tier:8-A (Memetic Tier) Name:Jim Ross Origin:WWE Gender:Male Age:65 Classification:WWE Commentator Powers and Abilities:Stone Cold Stunner Teleportation Can Pour His Hot Sause On His Foes Can Kick His Foes Stone Cold Stunner Level 2 (Twice The Damage) Stone Cold Stunner Level 3 (Extreme Damage) Stone Cold Stunner Level 100 (Beyond Extreme) Regeneration (From Drinking BBQ Sause) Can Commentate On Anything Can Summon Stone Cold By Calling His Name Can Attack Foes With His Hat Reality Warping Universe Warping Stone Cold Stunner Level 9000 (Beyond the name of extreme) Extreme Kick 9000 (Beyond Any Words) Immune To Fire Cloning Of Himself Can Attack People With A Whip Can Use A Steel Chair Can Summon The Undertaker Super Human Strength Has Lots Of HP Can Break The 4th Wall Video Game Universe Warping Can Commentate On Video Games Can Throw His BBQ Sause Level 100 (Beyond Extreme) Low Blow 9000 BBQ Lazer (Extreme Damage) Stone Cold Stunner While In The Sky (Causes Extreme Damage) Rko outta nowhere (Extreme Damage) Gravity Manipulation ''' '''Attack Potency:Very High (Can Stole Cold Stunner His Foes And Can Cause Massive Damage) Speed:Supersonic+ (Faster Than King Or Cole Both Combined) Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Very High (Can Knockout Any Foe That Comes In His Way) Durability:Very High Stamina:Very High Range:Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment:BBQ Sause Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses:None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stone Cold Stunner:Simlar To Stone Cold He Can Use Stone Colds Stunner But With Much Pain And Massive Damage To His Foes He Can Even Stone Cold Stunner His Foes While In The Air And Causes The Foe To Take Massive Damage. * RKO Outta Nowhere:He can RKO his foes outta nowhere and can make them have massive damage and can even RKO his foes when they are about to do a flying attack at Jim Ross. * Whip:He can Attack his foes with a whip and can cause them to have massive and extreme damage To His Enemies. * Summoning Kane:He can summon kane for a few moments and can mind control kane to chockslam his foe causing massive damage to his foe. * Summoning Stone Cold:He can summon stone cold for a few moments causing stone cold to stone cold stunner jim rosses foe causing massive damage to whoever he is fighting. * Summoning Undertaker:He can summon undertaker and undertaker can tombstone piledriver his foe causing massive damage and a 90 percent chance to knock out his foe as well. * Steel Chair:He can attack his foes with a steel chair causing massive damage to his foes back and a 89 percent chance to break his foes back in 2 as well. * BBQ Lazer:He can make his BBQ Bottle shoot out a huge BBQ Lazer At His Foes Causing Massive Damage To His Foes. * Stone Cold Stunner 9000:He can cause beyond massive damage to his foes and there is a 30 percent chance that he might knock his foe out completely as well in the attack. * Hat Attack:He can attack his foes with his powerful hat attack causing massive damage to his foes. * Low Blow:This Causes Massive Damage To His Foes. * Low Blow 9000:This Causes more damage to his foes. * Sky Stone Cold Stunner:He can grab his foe while in the sky and can cause a massive stone cold stunner causing massive damage to his foes * Hot Sause:He can pour his hot sause on his foes causing massive damage to them. * Throwing BBQ Sause Level 9000:This Causes Way More Damage To His Enemies * Lots Of HP:He Has Lots Of HP His Hinted HP Was 9000 Making Him Hard To Defeat Others Notable Victories: WWE Verse Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WWE Category:Memetic tier Category:Real Life Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Category:Gravity Users Category:8-A Tier Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Human Strength Category:Summoner Category:Very Smart Category:OP